On Your Head
by Ominae
Summary: A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. After the use of the South Pole Shrine in Antartica by Larry Markson with the discovery of Henry Garnum's collusion with Trident, Spriggans are sent to Canada for a wetworks assignment.


Striker/Spriggan: On Your Head

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. After the use of the South Pole Shrine in Antartica by Larry Markson with the discovery of Henry Garnum's collusion with Trident, Spriggans are sent to Canada for a wetworks assignment. A one shot story.

Disclaimer: This is set after the end of the Spriggan manga.

2002

Arrivals Area, International Terminal, Vancouver International Airport, Richmond, British Columbia, Canada

A black-haired man wearing a cheongsam had arrived in the arrivals area of the Vancouver International Airport's International Terminal. Carrying nothing but an ordinary backpack, the man had brought little with him to the country.

"Oboro! Over here!"

An Asian-looking teen waved from near the automatic exit doors of the terminal, wearing a brown Gap windbreaker with a white shirt, brown pants and rubber shoes.

"Ah Tatsuki! Ohayo!" greeted Oboro.

"Ohayo, Oboro!" greeted Tatsuki Otsuki, who escorted Oboro out of the airport. "I'll show you to the car waiting outside."

* * *

Inside Ford Windstar, en route to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada

Oboro and Tatsuki were inside the 2002 Ford Windstar, manned by a driver employed by ARCAM's British Columbia subbranch. On the way there, the two Spriggan agents were discussing about their presence in the province.

"So, Tatsuki." began Oboro. "Our assignment is in British Columbia?"

"Yes." replied Tatsuki, nodding his head. "Intelligence has managed to get a lead on Henry Garnum."

_Garnum. So the traitor is here in Canada? _Oboro remembered it too well. After Larry Markson had a hand in the multiple Fire Snake sightings with the discovery of the South Pole Shrine, ARCAM Intelligence has also discovered that Henry Garnum, one of ARCAM's higher-ranking officials, has been working behind the scenes with Larry and the Trident Corporation. Through testimonies from Professor Mayzel to Dr. Percup Ramdi, it was noted that Garnum had merely used them including professional mercenary/thief Yoshino Somei and Cornell University child prodigy Professor Rie Yamabishi to solve the mystery behind the origin of the shrine, not to mention keeping Akiha Ominae as a "hostage" by recruting her as part of his personal staff.

"Does intelligence know where he is in the province?" asked Oboro, checking a folder given to him with the basic data on Garnum.

"He's been seen in the southern regions of B.C., Oboro." Tatsuki explained the details. "He does have a mansion here in White Rock. Probably that's where he went when he fled from our New York headquarters."

"You're probably right." Intelligence has also debriefed the ARCAM Board of Directors that Garnum had fled after Yu, Jean and the other ARCAM personnel returned from Antartica and with their warning on Garnum, had issued its branches an order to abduct or terminate the British ARCAM official. Intelligence has suggested the latter to its Spriggans.

"When we get to HQ, we'll be debriefed on the game plan." added Tatsuki. "Mark's already here and he's already arranging transport for us for the mission tonight."

* * *

Conference Room, ARCAM British Columbia, Four Bentall Centre, Bentall Centre, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada

"Hey guys." greeted Mark Sy, who went inside the conference room with Jack Gray, a 39-year old former Joint Task Force 2 (JTF-2) operator who retired and was recruited by ARCAM's British Columbian subbranch as its security chief, replacing its former chief, who had been a high-ranking official with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP).

"Hey guv." greeted Tatsuki. Oboro was with him, seated in one of the room's swivel chairs while Tatsuki sat next to him.

"Morning Oboro." Jack adjusted his tie on his suit a bit. "I hope you had a pleasant flight here to Vancouver."

"Not at all." Oboro replied. "So what's this upcoming mission about?"

"Oh that?" Jack began, activating a Desktop monitor on a table in the corner of the conference room. Connected to a LCD projector placed in the middle of the conference table, it showed a surveillance photo of Henry Garnum from the crowd in Vancouver.

"Yesterday, a photo of Garnum was taken by some of our people from intelligence, proving his presence in Canada as true." began Jack, explaining the significance of the photo.

"Unfortunately," added Mark, who sighed. "We've heard that our guy was snuffed out by Garnum's boys after catching sight of him taking the picture. He's in the ARCAM Vancouver hospital with major injuries."

"So this is where we come in?" asked Tatsuki, now looking at the mansion on the projector screen.

"According to our sources in the real estate business, this is Garnum's mansion in White Rock. It was bought in 2000, apparently with some of the funds used are from company resources."

"Bastard. He laundered the money for his own use." Tatsuki gritted his teeth.

"What did the board of director say about Garnum?" Oboro asked calmly to the security chief.

"They authorized a wetwork job for this one." replied Jack. "They also mentioned that they're giving you three a free hand on dealing with this situation, prefarably one that would ease their burden."

"In other words," Mark rephrased Jack's words. "you want him to be bumped off?"

Jack nodded. "In a few minutes, you three will be receiving maps to the layout of Garnum's mansion. You'll all fly out by 1800 hours tonight."

* * *

Inside ARCAM Bell Model 407, en route to White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

"All right." Tatsuki unfurled the plans for Garnum's White Rock mansion on his lap. "They've got cameras near the entrance and the various corners of the mansion, including the interior." said Tatsuki, pointing out the locations.

"That means we need to disable them by cutting the power." murmured Mark, checking the plans. "I think we can do that."

"Once that's over," added Oboro. "Neutralizing the guards will be our next priority. They're armed, so we better be on our toes."

"And the rest will be history." concluded Tatsuki, readying his SIG 551 carbine. Mark got his IMI CTAR-21 carbine on the ready.

"I believe I can take care of putting the power out." stated Oboro, pointing to the area in the plans where the fusebox is. "You two take care of the rest."

"Hey you three!" yelled the Bell Model 407 pilot. "We're near an area away from the Garnum mansion. Anymore near and we'll be detected."

"Understood." answered Tatsuki, who zipped up his Armored Muscle Suit. Mark did the same for his Armored Machine Suit before donning a black balaclava and a black Víkingasveitin (Viking Team) beret. Oboro flexed his hands while the two donned their respective tactical vests before the chopper landed near a forest, which was a block away from the Garnum mansion before the chopper flew off back from the area.

* * *

Somewhere inside perimeter of Garnum Mansion, White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

Patrolling inside the mansion were guards wearing black suits, with earpieces and pistols inside their shoulder holsters. Despite their massive presence, a shadowy figure makes his move by sneaking behind their backs with fast and fluid movements until it stopped near the fusebox that held the main switches for the mansion's electricity.

_Now the plans did say that the wires for the surveillance cameras are around here somewhere. _Opening the fusebox, Oboro was analyzing the location of the wires that powered the cameras when he felt someone pointing a weapon behind his head.

"Don't move." commanded the suited man, pointing his Sig Sauer P228 at him. What he didn't know was that another shadowy figure dashed on him and choked him before snapping his neck.

"Jeez Oboro." whined Tatsuki. "You could have been a bit more careful."

"I know." grinned Oboro, taking out a part of cutting pliers from his pants pocket. "Cutting the power to the cameras, now."

Within minutes, the people in and around the Garnum mansion didn't know what hit them.

* * *

Somewhere inside Garnum mansion, White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

"Sir." One of the guards inside the mansion whispered to his superior. "We have some trouble."

"What kind?" The superior whispered back.

"Appears to be techinical. I've tried to raise some of the guys outside, but nothing's happening."

"This may be bad." murmured the lead bodyguard. "Try hailing them again."

"Yessir."

* * *

Garnum Mansion Perimeter, White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

"That's the last of 'em." grinned Mark, having knifed a guard from behind with his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 Knife.

"Right." Oboro added, using a Dim Mak palm thrust to kill off another guard by shutting his heart down. "We better get inside before Garnum gives us the slip." All in all, the three Spriggans were able to eliminate the armed guards patrolling the perimeter.

"I've cleared a path." said Tatsuki, who pointed to the door leading to the garage. "We can use that to get inside."

"Good idea." Tatsuki and Mark laid their backs on the walls near the doorframe of the side door leading to the garage, rifles at the ready. Oboro was the first to enter with Tatsuki covering their rear.

* * *

1st Floor, Garnum Mansion, White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

"Looks good." said Oboro, dragging the limp body of a guard that the martial artist knocked out after choking him from behind. Tatsuki and Mark continued on with their weapons pointing out to any potential threats as they searched for the traitor himself.

That was, until a guard spotted the infiltrating trio from behind.

"Intruder!" yelled the said guard, drawing out his Glock 17. Sensing his presence, Mark turned around and fired his IMI CTAR-21 carbine, instantly killing him.

"Come on! Let's move it!" Tatsuki fired a burst from his SIG 551, allowing Mark and Oboro to clear the area around the staircase that would take them to the second floor.

* * *

Office, 2nd Floor, Garnum Mansion, White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

"Mr. Garnum!" yelled one of his bodyguards, entering his office. "We have intruders in the premises!"

"What?" shouted the ex-ARCAM official, alarmed.

"Don't worry." replied the bodyguard, pressing his right hand on his earpiece. "I've got some of my men to intercept them immediately."

* * *

2nd Floor Staircase Landing, Garnum Mansion, White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

"Tatsuki, cover me!" yelled Mark, who dashed towards an open door while Tatsuki fired at the corridor behind him to clear it of any hostiles. Crouching near the door, Mark tossed an M67 grenade before firing wildy all over the room after smoke dissipated from the exploded grenade.

"Hmph!" boasted Oboro, who dodged left and right to avoid pistol gunfire from the guards. When he materialized near them, he thrusted his two palms to their chests, incapacitating them by destroying their nerves. "You two should learn to shoot straight. You can hurt somebody."

"Clear!" yelled Mark, giving the thumbs up. "He ain't here."

"Here as well." shouted Tatsuki, giving the thumbs up too. "He must be there on the other side."

"Are you two done?" Oboro materialized near the two before dashing again towards the end of the corrior, encountering more armed men.

"Damn!" cursed Tatsuki. "Hate it when Oboro does that."

"No time for that, Tats." chirped Mark, aiming his IMI CTAT-21 rifle at the exposed head of a guard armed with a Glock 17. "We've got more company."

"Right." As the two made their way towards the office, as directed on the plans a while ago, they encountered more resistance from Garnum's bodyguards. Armed with mere pistols, they were no match for the carbine rifles that Mark or Tatsuki were carrying. The two Spriggan agents killed their adversaries after firing several burst fires from their weapons.

"Office's down there!" yelled Tatsuki, pointing towards their direction with his left index finger. "Just a few more feet to go."

* * *

Office, 2nd Floor, Garnum Mansion, White Rock, British Columbia, Canada

"Mr. Garnum!" advised the head bodyguard, drawing out his Glock 21 from his shoulder holster while two more drew out their Beretta 92F pistols. "We have to leave at once! The intruders are coming in any minute now!"

"I'd rather face the consequences than leave." countered Henry, firmly seated on his office swivel chair. "I think I had enough when I fled New York a few months ago." Opening his desk drawer, the British ARCAM official grabbed a Sig Sauer P229 and pulled the slide back to chamber a single 9mm Parabellum bullet.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open by Mark, who lead Tatsuki and Oboro inside. The former gunned down the bodyguards armed with the 92Fs while Oboro initiated a Dim Mak palm press on the bodyguard with the Glock 21 after teleporting in front of him, paralyzing his entire body which made him go down on his knees. Henry saw this and tried to fire his P229, but his pistol was shot off his hand by quick snapshooting from Mark, who drew out his FN Five-Seven pistol after his psychic sense determined that Garnum was a threat.

"It's over Garnum." warned Tatsuki, slinging his SIG 551 rifle and drawing out his Beretta 8000 G pistol. "You're finished. The board of directors already knew your traitorous work with Trident."

"I see." sighed Henry, placing his hands on his desk. "It seems that my time is up."

"Come on now." Mark aimed his Five-Seven while Oboro watched on the side. "We knew it before. Intelligence made an investigation and the top brass told us to see you. What makes you think we came here for? For a visit?"

"No need to tell me." Henry waved his hand at them before closing his eyes and exhaled. "Just do what you have to do."

"It seems that you don't regret betraying ARCAM for your lust of power." Oboro reprimanded Henry, though calmly.

"No." Henry shook his head. "I don't regret what I have done."

Without any objections from Oboro, Mark and Tatsuki fired several shots from their pistols until Henry was slumped back on his chair, blood oozing out of his mouth and nose. When Oboro checked his pulse after placing his left index and middle fingers on his neck, he nodded his head to the two agents. To make sure that no witnesses were present, Tatsuki fired a single shot from his 8000 G at the paralyzed bodyguard's head. The man then slumped on the carpet instantly.

"Job done." Mark holstered his Five-Seven and Tatsuki holstered his 8000 G, their job now done.

"Chopper should be here in 10 minutes. Better get outside." Tatsuki stared at his Glycine Combat Sub Quartz watch after unfurling his Armored Machine Suit sleeve.

Tatsuki and Mark departed, Oboro lagging behind to stare at the _sleeping _corpse of Henry Garnum, executed on orders from the board of directors for betraying them and allying with Trident.

"May you have eternal time to regret your evil deeds." whispered Oboro to the current of the room around him before leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Departure Area, International Terminal, Vancouver International Airport, Richmond, British Columbia, Canada

**"Ohayo, Yamamoto-san." **greeted Mark over his Nokia 8210 cellphone. **"The job's done." **Browsing over the Vancouver Sun, the headlines read about the death of Henry Garnum.

**"Yes, Garnum's death was on the papers. RCMP's saying that professionals were responsible. Yes, I made sure that no witnesses were around. Hai, I understand."**

Mark was then gestured by Tatsuki and Oboro to come along with them at once.

**"A job for me? What, in Japan? And it's about the new recruit in a few months? Alright. We'll talk about it once I land back in Manila."**

Shutting off his cellphone, Mark trudged along with Tatsuki and Oboro as they were getting ready to walk towards their Boeing 737 ARCAM Airlines plane, which was placed on standby for their departure.

_A job in Japan later on? And it's about Takashi eh? Well, we'll see what he can do._

The job was done for the three Spriggans, at least for now.

THE END


End file.
